


【路红】童心

by wanshancha



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanshancha/pseuds/wanshancha
Summary: *祝路飞和香克斯儿童节快乐🥳背景是路飞成为海贼王后，香克斯和路飞暂留和之国。cp路飞×香克斯，其他均为友情向。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 5





	【路红】童心

“罗宾！今天有什么节日吗？”

思绪被突如其来的声音打断，正凝神阅读的历史学家抬眼望向她的船长。那个笑嘻嘻的家伙双手扒着桌面，眼珠在眼眶里滴溜溜转了几圈，而后定在了罗宾手中书的方向，“说一下嘛，罗宾。”

“你想要什么节日了，路飞？”罗宾温柔地问道。她把书合上，轻轻地按压下有些破旧的书籍。封面上能隐约看到“奥哈拉”这样的字眼，单从封面看绝对不会是什么令人愉快的书籍。罗宾支起手肘，捧着脸颊，看向船长的眼神里带着笑意，“有很多类型的节日哦，路飞。你想要哪个？”

“喔，很多啊。“路飞点了点自己的额头，“我想要好玩的节日。”

“今天是某个岛屿的儿童节。”罗宾轻笑道。看着橡胶船长的嘴角逐渐咧开，她唇边的笑意也加深了不少，“或许会很适合你，路飞。”

“我有一个好主意，罗宾！”眼角的余光瞥到了过来凑热闹的锦卫门和桃之助，路飞的身体早早地先于思考做出了行动。橡胶手臂飞速地缠在锦卫门的脖子上，锦卫门惊恐地看着从空中飞过来的小船长，躲也躲不过去。

在一阵鸡飞狗跳过后，被路飞撞倒在地的锦卫门终于从惊吓中缓过神来，“找我有什么事嘛，路飞阁下？”“阿锦！我有一个好主意。”草帽船长笑起来，眼里尽是孩子气的狡黠，仿佛下一秒就要和人来一场大型的恶作剧。

远远地瞧着路飞眉飞色舞地向锦卫门比划自己的好主意，罗宾轻轻地抚摸了下书籍的封面。手边是山治为她做的柠檬汁，她抿了一口，随意地拿起另外一本书。

是童话史。她想，这是一个很好的巧合。

*

01 玩偶

如果忽略额头的轻微痛感，对香克斯来说，这会是一个愉快的早晨。红发海贼团与草帽海贼团在和之国相遇，宴会的篝火一夜未熄，小孩的眼睛在火光的映衬下异常明亮，眼里尽是掩饰不住的亲近。看着长大成人的小孩，香克斯没忍住多喝了一桶酒。

但这不是刚睁眼，眼前就出现一头毛茸茸白熊的理由。白熊的眼睛比他见过的几头棕熊大了好几倍，笑意不停地在它的眼里流转，见香克斯醒了，它侧过头，用毛绒绒的耳朵蹭了蹭香克斯。

下意识地捏了捏白熊的耳朵，香克斯意识到这并非是白熊毛的触感，这感觉更像是玩偶。“路飞？”他又拉了拉白熊的脸——哦好吧——谁给路飞找的白熊装？还蛮有趣的。

“哎——你怎么认出我来的，香克斯？”小孩似乎是有些不服气，他扒拉着香克斯的肩，毫无自觉地往香克斯怀里蹭，“说说嘛，香克斯~香克斯！”

“只有乔巴才认不出来你吧，路飞。”一旁的乌索普吐槽道，“你看你身后的帽子。”“哪有？我认出来了好不好！”驯鹿医生反驳道。香克斯开怀大笑，他又拉了拉白熊的脸，“怎么可能认不出来啊，路飞？”

“阿锦向我保证过，大家都会不认得我的。”路飞控诉道。看热闹的锦卫门突然被当事人提到，额头划过一滴冷汗。“的确说过，哈哈哈。”

“香克斯也换吧！”路飞期待地看向香克斯，“我想看香克斯换。”

“红发是大海贼，才不像你一样孩子气呢，路飞。”桃之助朝路飞吐了吐舌头。“哪里孩子气了，你这个八岁小鬼。”“我都不撒娇了，路飞。你居然还在撒娇。”桃之助反驳道。

“撒、撒娇？噗——”乌索普的口水差点把自己呛到。他把视线投在路飞身上，如果白熊里不是他的船长的话，他大概也会认为那是在撒娇吧。但......路飞对红发撒娇？这也太奇怪了。他挠了挠头，撒娇这个词语和路飞放在一起，总让乌索普觉得有些怪异。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！撒娇！路飞！！你在撒娇吗？”香克斯笑得倒在了床上，差点把自己笑岔气，他的头痛在听到这个词后不翼而飞。

“才没有呢，可恶的桃子！”白熊和粉色的小龙扭打在一起。“你就是在撒娇！”“幼稚鬼看谁都像在撒娇！”“撒娇的人才是幼稚鬼！”

“好啦好啦。”笑够的香克斯拍了拍两个小鬼的头。桃之助惊悚地看着面前的香克斯，有些结巴，“你、你......”路飞闻声抬头，在他眼前是一只红色的豹子。

“你还真换了？！”桃之助无法想象为什么红发这样的大海贼会和路飞一起闹——虽然路飞也可以说是大海贼但......“为什么啊？”“哈哈哈哈！”桃之助的喊声和路飞与香克斯的笑声混杂一起。等其他人来到的时候，看到的就是勾肩搭背哥俩好的白熊和豹子。

香克斯朝贝克曼摆摆手，而路飞指着香克斯兴奋地说，“酷吧！是豹子！”

02 小玉

天上下了些毛毛雨，这让和之国的早晨显得灰蒙蒙的，也给人添了些伤感的情绪。但对于孩子们来说，这种天气并不影响他们的快乐，反而能让他们找到新的乐趣。好吧，忽略路飞身边的桃之助，只看小玉的话是这样的。

“大哥！”小玉抱住了穿着白熊装的路飞，蹭了蹭他身上的熊毛。细小的水珠粘在玩偶的绒毛上，被小玉一蹭，弄得小玉的脸上也有些湿漉漉的。“这身衣服好有趣！”

听到这话，路飞的嘴角止不住上扬，小玉好奇地朝香克斯的方向看去，“那头豹子是谁？”

“是香克斯！”路飞笑嘻嘻地说，他踮起脚，搂住红色豹子的脖子。香克斯微微蹲下，朝小姑娘挥了挥手。“是红发船长啊。”小玉眨了眨眼，“看上去好和蔼。”

和......和蔼？香克斯从来没在别人口中听到这种形容词。谁会拿“和蔼”形容四皇？“噗——”这次轮到路飞笑香克斯了。白熊哈哈大笑起来，他捂着肚子，一屁股坐在了地上。白色的绒毛粘上了泥巴变得脏兮兮的，但小孩浑然不觉，眼泪都快从眼眶里笑出来了。

“哦，我不和蔼。”红色豹子伸出手臂，掐了掐白熊的耳朵，这场景说实在有些滑稽，“你看，我在掐他。”路飞想去拉香克斯的尾巴，香克斯及时把手从白熊的头上收回来，摁住了路飞的手臂。

但小孩不知道什么时候把白熊装的拉链拉开了一小条缝，小孩的手绕着香克斯的手缠了一圈，而后一把拽住了红色豹子的尾巴，“看！我抓到了！”他得意地说。那种孩子气的炫耀并不招致他人的反感，香克斯晃了晃自己的手臂，橡胶还稳稳地缠绕在上面，“松开我，路飞。”

“不放。”路飞似乎很高兴自己能抓住香克斯，白熊躺在了地上，小弧度地打了个滚。本来香克斯可以用点小手段让路飞松开，比如挠路飞胳肢窝（？），但......今天是儿童节，他看着满足的白熊想，算啦，让小孩拉一会儿吧。

他忽略了路飞其实已经19岁，是个成年人的事实。“今天是小玉的节日！”路飞大声地说，在桃之助抗议之前，他补充道，“还是桃子的节日。”

“还是你的节日，路飞。”香克斯在路飞旁边坐下，他换了一个舒服的姿势，一点也没有稳重的大人样。“我已经长大了。”路飞向香克斯抗议，而香克斯敷衍地回了他一句“好好好”，根本没有在听。

委屈的白熊把香克斯扑倒，两个玩偶瘫在泥地上，都粘上了很多泥巴。不过路飞的绒毛因为是白色的，显得异常的脏兮兮，香克斯倒不怎么明显。路飞小声吹着口哨，偷偷地把手臂上的泥巴蹭到了香克斯的身上。

“干什么呢？路飞。”香克斯一把抓住了捣乱的白熊。路飞干脆抱着香克斯，和他在地上滚了几圈，一起滚在了泥坑里。白熊和豹子都未能幸免，湿漉漉得像蔫了一样。现在白熊成棕熊了，小玉看着闹腾的两个人，笑了起来。

“好幼稚。”桃之助偷偷地吐槽道，“两个幼稚鬼。”这下对四皇的滤镜全都没啦，明明是个凯多齐名的大海贼，红发怎么跟着路飞一块幼稚。

“你又偷说坏话，桃子。”因为没有拉紧拉链，泥巴灌进了路飞的白熊装里，弄得他全身都是泥巴。路飞的橡胶手臂从拉链里伸出来，伸到桃之助的眼前，敲了下他的额头。

“你干什么，路飞！”桃之助炸了，在三个人就要混战在一起的时候，小玉打了个喷嚏。

“阿嚏——”听到声响，三个人都朝小玉的方向看。小玉不好意思地笑了笑，“我没事的。”看上去的确没事，但下一秒，小玉打了个更大的喷嚏。

“哎——”路飞和香克斯手忙脚乱，他们都是没生过病的“怪人”，根本不知道怎么应对小姑娘的普通感冒。白熊装和豹子装都被脱下来，消失了。脏兮兮的路飞没法抱着小玉，只能让香克斯来。小玉还没反应过来，这两个人就已经带着她回到了营地。

两个船长被各自的船医训了一顿。“不在意的，嘿嘿。”小玉抱着暖水瓶说，“真的是好开心的儿童节。”

03 星星

雨很快就停了，云朵也散开，夜晚的和之国拥有一片美丽的星空。大家一块躺在甲板上看星星，虽然停靠在港口，但海贼船依旧是他们的家。

“香克斯，你的眼睛里有星星。”路飞凑到香克斯的旁边，坦然地说。香克斯惊讶地朝路飞的方向看去，少年的眼睛里没有丝毫的杂念，只有单纯的赞美。“谢喽，路飞。”

路飞笑了起来，找了个舒服的姿势躺在了香克斯的身边。

*

在他们旁边，音乐家奏响了音乐，美妙的乐声在星空下回荡；厨师正在准备美味的饭菜，厨房里弥漫着烟火气。

真是个快乐的儿童节。


End file.
